


The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys arc 4

by NJ94



Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), All the Boys Parents Suck, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is Just Really Screwed up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Caleb Covington, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of homophobia, More tags to be added, Post-Canon, Ray is the best dad ever, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Slight divergence from cannon, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ94/pseuds/NJ94
Summary: I have undertaken another time skip so it's now the middle of March almost Julie's spring break but not quite. Quick update on what they have been up to. I know I mentioned a few shows that they did, some minor things but how they weren't really getting that many calls yet. I plan for them to make it big but I was trying to bide my time till Julie graduated. If you wanna read about Valentine's day check out my new outtakes story, it's got a few chapters that didn't quite fit into the rest of the story
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112783
Kudos: 9





	The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys arc 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again sorry

The band has done a few minor gigs, mostly open mic nights, a couple of small things that paid but not much. A few things at Julie's school but even there the novelty was starting to wear off. The band was starting to get discouraged but honestly, for the first time in Luke's life, he wasn't feeling that push to write. When he has inspiration for something he writes it down. So he and Julie have something to workshop with every weekend, Julie has had a few ideas of her own, and they have even taken a few lines from her dream box. In total since October, they have 3 new songs. They haven't performed them yet except in practice, and everyone admitted they needed a little more workshop. They are gonna try and record some stuff in the studio over Julie's spring break. Apparently, you can record your own albums at home pretty easily now. Or at least with Carrie's help they can. Carrie and Julie are still rivals when it comes to their music careers, but Carrie has decided that it's only fair Julie and the band gets the same advantages she does, so she offered her home recording studio and help with choreography if they ever needed it. That means their big fans and man do they, have some of them, no longer have to find shakily recorded videos of their shows but can actually listen to the songs all in one place. The boys were starting to get a grip on social media now that they had their new phones. Flynn had made it her mission to bring them into the modern world. They all had social media accounts now mostly managed by Flynn, but the boys could be known to post a selfie or two from the studio. Now that all their fans knew that they were no longer across the world, they couldn't get away with the hologram act. That had lost them some fans but it didn't matter, the boys liked being alive too much to worry about that. They also had their biggest show to date other than the Orpheum scheduled over spring break. A club that promised to be packed with College students not going home for spring break, or since it was on Saturday the last weekend of spring break, ones that were already back. 

"Julie Mija?" Ray called, knocking on Julie's door. "breakfast is ready," He added.

"OK dad be there in a minute," Julie called back, she heard his footsteps recede. So she turned to Luke who was laying beside her looking sheepish. "Go now stop distracting me, go get yourself dressed or you're gonna miss breakfast too." She whisper demanded. Luke smirks at her and leaves one last kiss against her jaw before poofing out. Julie threw on some clothes that weren't her pajamas quickly, pulled her hair up, and made sure her school bag was packed before throwing it over her shoulder and rushing downstairs. The boys were already sitting around the table devouring Ray's breakfast. Julie had been sitting down for two minutes when Flynn let herself into the house. She snatched a waffle off the stack, she put a scoop of scrambled eggs and a link of sausage inside before pouring a little syrup over the top, folding it like a burrito, and eating it in 6 bites before greeting the Molina's. 

"Can I just say ew?" Alex asks. "I get sausage and syrup is pretty good but scrambled eggs and syrup why??" He asks. 

"Convince." Flynn and Julie answer at the same time, as Julie spreads peanut butter and banana on her waffle. 

"Carrie says to hurry up and to bring her one," Flynn says glancing up from her phone. Julie rolled her eyes and made a second waffle this time adding syrup, before folding it up in a paper plate. She kissed Ray on the cheek goodbye and Luke got a quick peck on the lips as she swung her backpack over her shoulder to leave. Flynn leaned over to kiss Reggie on the cheek, no one was quite sure who was dating who or when it happened, after new years she and Carrie gave it a try, and Nick and Reggie gave it a try. And then at some point, they switched partners, again.

"Shoes?" Luke reminded Julie he poofed upstairs and back in record time handing her the pair of socks she had left on her bed and her tennis shoes as she walked out the door.

"You're a lifesaver," Julie told him, and he had earned himself another kiss. 

"Well that was chaotic but hey when is anything not with us?" Alex shrugged, finishing his breakfast and starting to help Ray with the dishes. Carlos just looked disgusted at the amount of PDA he had seen that morning.

"Be ready in, 5 minutes." He said rushing upstairs. Ray was dropping Carlos off at the Middle school on his way to a photoshoot that morning. Sometimes he rode with the girls and sometimes he rode the bus. It just depended on the day. This left the boys alone for most of the day like usual. Alex spent some time cleaning, he said it was only fair they lived here too. Then the boys spent some time playing video games, and Reggie made lunch, well he had made lunch for everyone the day before. So there were plenty of leftovers. Then they spent some time in the studio till Julie got home so they could practice together. Ray got home shortly after Julie, after dropping Carlos off at whatever activity he has that day. Carlos gets brought home by a friend most days and then they all have dinner together. Then Julie has homework most days, if she doesn't have homework they watch a movie. Then they'll go to bed, it's a routine it's a good routine and they like it. It's not always the same of course, some days Julie and Carlos have days off school or get out of school earlier, and some days Ray doesn't have photoshoots but has other errands to run or some days he is home all day editing. 

Julie got in the backseat of Flynn's car, she was thinking about getting a job she would like to save up some of her own money, she had worked the summer before her mom died but had not worked since. But she didn't want to spend more time away from her boys. The drive to school was quick, she put on her shoes leaving her slippers in the car. She also sipped on some coffee, courtesy of Carrie, which made her feel a bit more awake and put on just a touch of makeup making her look more awake too. Flynn drove while Carrie ate as well.

They pulled to school with plenty of time to spare. Flynn liked being early even if it meant dealing with the disaster that was her two best friends early in the morning. 

Julie and Luke lay curled on her bed she lay on her stomach working on some homework and he sat criss-cross near her headboard gently strumming on his acoustic. They were playing footsies lazily. Finally, Julie puts her work away and sits up beside him. But is distracted by his hair, which she begins brushing out of his face. Since their hearts had started beating again, they had slowly started aging as well. The only evidence so far was that the boy's hair was growing but it was still exciting. Reggie had already had Ray cut his hair twice leaving the sides shorter and only the top long. While Alex and Luke had not had their hair cut at all. Giving them both shaggy looking hair. All the boys had tired facial hair but had ended up shaving because none of them thought it looked good on them. Willie was excited he liked his long hair and he was glad it was growing again, so he had gone back to his hair care routine he had when he was alive. His hair that once spilled over his shoulders by a few inches has now reached the middle of his back and is still growing. Julie thinks he's starting to look silly, but Alex likes it and that really all that matters.

"Any of you boys planning on cutting this?" She asked tugging on a strand gently. 

"Mmm don't know maybe when it gets hotter out again," Luke admitted. "I might wanna at least get the front trimmed so it's not in my eyes, either that or gel it back but that might be a lot of work." He sighed.

"Or you could just wear a headband?" She offered.

"Oh, so you like it?" He smirked.

"Maybe??" She sings songs. She leaned in to kiss him then, running a finger over the stubble starting to form. "You need to shave again soon." She said. "While I love your shaggy hair," she fingers the ends again. "I won't kiss you if you have a beard it's scratchy." She informed him. 

"I'll shave tomorrow morning," He promised. 

"I can deal till then," she agreed. It was close to 9 so while Julie got ready for bed Luke cleaned up her school stuff and put his guitar away, changing his own jeans for a pair of sweatpants. Then they settled down to watch a show on Julie's laptop. Julie fell asleep against Luke's chest after one episode, his chest seriously had no right to be as comfortable as it was. It was hard muscle, it should have felt like, stone against her ear instead it made the best pillow at least in her opinion.

Luke fell asleep running his fingers through Julie's hair. He woke up early to the sun through Julie's window. He glanced around the room, as he blinked a few times he noticed Ray in the doorway. 

"Good morning." Ray greeted him when he saw he was awake. Julie shifted off of him rolling over in her sleep. 

"We fell asleep watching a show," Luke whispered sitting up. He was about to throw back the blankets to get up. Ray just held up a hand. 

"You think I don't know you share a bed on a regular basis?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know I check on both my children before my morning run," He informed him.

"And you are OK with that?" Luke asked. Ray shrugged. 

"It could be worse at least you are only sleeping." Ray has the audacity to smirk at the boy as he blushed deeply. If it had not been Julie's dad he might have asked how Ray knew that. But one, he should not suggest they were doing more than sleeping Especially when they weren't. And he had also accepted by now that Ray seemed to know everything. Except for the fact that 3 ghosts had been living in his garage but honestly that was OK.

Luke looked at the clock, it was only 6 am. "Is Reggie up already?" He asked.

"Not yet but he probably will have started breakfast by the time I get back," Ray shrugged, and then without saying any more on the subject He closed the door. Every dad Luke had ever heard of made girls keep their doors open, but not Ray. Another confusing thing to ponder on, his girlfriend's dad. Although Ray was more then his girlfriends dad, but he wasn't sure what he was yet. Ray called Alex and Willie and especially Reggie Mijo. He calls Luke mijo too but Luke feels like it has a different meaning for him. He doesn't have long to ponder it though before Julie rolls back over in her sleep and feels around the bed clearly looking for him so he crawls back in settling her back on his chest, quickly falling asleep again. For another almost 2 hours until Julie's alarm goes off. She groans but instead of turning it off smacks his chest until he reaches over and turns it off for her. She's clearly half asleep and thinks she has smacked her alarm off. 

"You know I'm not your alarm Clock right?" He asked her.

"Don't care, made it shut up." She mumbles into his chest, or at least that's what he thinks she says. Luke laughs, and kisses her gently on the forehead.

"Come on Jules you gotta get up." Luke told her.

"Don't wanna want to sleep more," Julie mumbled. 

"It's Friday Jules." Luke reminded her. "Then you just have a couple days of school next week and then spring break." That perked her up a little bit. But then she seemed to change her mind and plopped her head back onto his chest. Luke decided to try a different method, so began peppering her face with kisses. That woke her up with giggles. 

"Luke that tickles you still need to shave." She told him.

"And I told you I would but we have to get up first." He told her. Both their phones chime with the group chat. Julie is still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Reggie says your dad is back from his run wait he said that about 30 minutes ago. Why does he feel the need to update us periodically on what's going on around him?" Luke asked. Julie just shrugged, pulling a sweater over her tank top. "And he says there is coffee." Luke finished, that got her to finish getting ready quickly. Luke quickly poofed to the studio to get dressed and then arrived in the kitchen in time to make Julie a cup of coffee, from the pot that had just finished brewing. Just the way she liked it heavily sugared and creamed. In a regular mug because if she hurried she would have plenty of time to drink it. Julie came down the stairs 15 minutes after her alarm went off and 10 after Luke had left, wearing a distressed pair of skinny jeans, a loose knit sweater over a tank top and some low heels boots. Her hair was pulled back neatly in twin braids. Ray was finishing cooking the breakfast that Reggie had started. Alex and Willie were watching TV in the living room with Carlos who was also dressed and ready for the day. And Reggie sweet Reggie was packing her and Carlo's Lunch's.

"Do you think Flynn and Carrie would like some?" He asked her after she had taken a sip of her coffee from Luke. "We have plenty of food." He reminded her, not that he needed too. Julie nodded. "Flynn especially likes your cooking." She teased him lightly scooping a couple strips of bacon onto her plate and holding it up for her dad to give her two fried eggs. She grabbed a piece of toast from the teetering pile, making herself a breakfast sandwich of sorts. Flynn arrived at 8:05 right on schedule like every morning. Stealing breakfast just like every morning. She usually stayed with her mom who left for work before Flynn got up but was home by 5 so it was a good deal. So she ate breakfast with the Molina's. 

Reggie handed Julie, Carlos, and Flynn their lunch. And an extra one for Carrie who they were picking up next. That earned him a kiss on the lips that lasted just a second more than was comfortable for everyone else in the room. 

Carlos was catching a ride with the girls today, so he finished his breakfast in record time. 

Then they headed on their way.

Julie spends the rest of the day in a bit of a fog, everyone is ready for spring break but they still have two and a half days of school next week before that. Luckily she has finished all her midterm and her teachers have laid back a bit on the homework. Until, last block of the day when she got called to the guidance office. She was confused but took the pass from her Chemistry teacher and made her way towards the office. Turned out they just had a couple of questions about her classes for next year. She only had two left she needed to graduate, they were wondering if she would like to add more classes or take the classes in the summer, instead of coming back to just take 2. She declined planning to work in the summer and to only take the two classes next year. She thought the light load would be really nice. That afternoon she didn't have any homework which was massive relief. But it also meant a movie night settled against Luke's chest. She fell asleep against him half way through the second movie. Luke looked up sleepily at Ray after everyone else left the room. Still questioning if this was ok in answer Ray threw a blanket over the couple, and left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter. I don't want it to get too long but honestly I could write a week of their lives in succession. Next chapter is gonna be maybe some weekend jam sessions if I can find some songs for them to 'write' otherwise it will skip to the next week for Julia spring break. Also when it comes to the boys hair kinda imagine what the actors hair looks like now. If you have seen photos of Owen or Charlie recently.


End file.
